


Una settimana

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "La notte era calata, nella landa desolata e ghiacciata in cui Bucky aveva trovato il luogo da dividere con Steve, il suo Steve con cui aveva diviso parte della sua vita."PostAvengers: Endgame.





	Una settimana

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

“Come sarebbe a dire che non trovate Rogers?!” aveva urlato a pieni polmoni Fury al cellulare. Maria Hill, con un’espressione del tutto persa e piena d’imbarazzo, non sapeva proprio cosa rispondere.

“Sarebbe a dire, Capo, che non si trova più nella sua stanza d’ospedale e che nessuno lo ha visto portar via” rispose.

Poteva sembrare quasi una scusa, ma il suo tono di voce, anche se strozzato dall’ansia, era fermo come in ogni azione lavorativa.

Nick Fury camminò nervosamente per la sala del suo ufficio, passandosi una mano sulla faccia e roteando gli occhi verso il soffitto: in tanti anni di carriera, era la prima volta che gli capitava una cosa del genere.

“Nessuna telecamera! Nemmeno un inserviente notturno! Nemmeno dalla reception! Nessuno ha visto un beneamato niente! E noi saremmo l’Intelligence??” Fece una sfuriata da manuale.

“Signore, nemmeno il satellite sembra avere immagini…” rispose l’altra, deglutendo forte.

“Mi stai dicendo che Steve Rogers è stato rapito da un fantasma o che è diventato un fantasma?! Sguinzaglia immediatamente Wilson e gli altri e non richiamatemi senza notizie!”

Chiuse la chiamata come se volesse spaccare il cellulare sul tavolo di legno finemente laccato.

***

La porta dell’accogliente baita si aprì e lasciò entrare un uomo con due grosse buste di spesa. Senza nessuno sforzo, le posò sul tavolo e si tolse il cappello, buttandolo sulla sedia.

“Scusa il ritardo, Steve. C’era una fila lunga, al supermercato, e la cassiera era una grassa donna di mezza età annoiata dalla vita.”

Si avvicinò al camino acceso e lo ravvivò un poco, perché riscaldasse ancor di più l’ambiente. Poi, si avvicinò al letto, a poca distanza dall’ampio camino, e si abbassò a dare un’occhiata.

“Dormi ancora, eh?” sorrise, con un sospiro. “Immagino quanto ti sentirai stanco…” mormorò, passandogli le dita sulla fronte chiara. Era fredda, quindi pensò che avesse fatto bene a ravvivare il fuoco.

Stava scendendo la sera e la temperatura crollava sempre, in quel luogo.

Bucky si sollevò e andò verso la cucina, dove avrebbe preparato la cena.

***

“Un momento, Wilson, mi stai dicendo che è sparito anche Barnes?” esclamò, con voce esasperata, l’agente SHIELD.

“È sparito da due giorni e non ha lasciato un biglietto d’addio. Perché?” le rispose Sam, con un tono quasi risentito piuttosto che preoccupato. La sua era più una reazione da ‘il mio migliore amico è partito per le vacanze e mi ha lasciato a casa’. “Un momento, in che senso, _anche_ …?” chiese poi, ripercorrendo in mente le parole di Maria.

“Steve Rogers… Non c’è traccia di lui nella sua stanza in ospedale e sembra che sia sparito dalla faccia della terra, senza che nessuno ne abbia visto nemmeno l’ombra” raccontò lei, con un tono di impazienza. Gli serviva al più presto il supporto degli Avengers rimasti.

“Stai parlando dello Steve Rogers che si è ritirato a vita privata nemmeno un anno fa, dopo che è tornato dal viaggio nel passato e che mi ha passato il suo scudo?!” Fece un attimo di pausa, quasi aspettasse la risposta affermativa o dovesse elaborare l’informazione. Dall’altro lato del telefono, l’imbarazzo di Maria era palpabile. “O-Ok! Dammi solo cinque minuti e ti raggiungo! Chiamo Wanda e e Clint.”

“Quei due sono sicuramente insieme” mormorò a se stesso, con un’espressione scura e angosciata. “E questo è pazzesco.”

***

La notte era calata, nella landa desolata e ghiacciata in cui Bucky aveva trovato il luogo da dividere con Steve, il suo Steve con cui aveva diviso parte della sua vita. Almeno, tutta la parte che comprendeva Brooklyn e l’arruolamento nell’esercito. Poi erano rimasti separati per settant’anni e, quando si erano ritrovati, era stata dura ricostruire il loro rapporto. Ora, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto, desiderava soltanto godersi quello che gli rimaneva.

“Sai, Steve… Sei stato un vero stupido ad andartene a quella maniera” commentò, mangiando una mela davanti al fuoco, col compagno ancora steso nel letto. Sembrava avere un’espressione serena, quasi gli sorridesse sornione. “Tu, invece, ne sei stato soddisfatto, vero?” Gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice, che conteneva le emozioni più disparate e contrastanti. Lo guardò silenzioso e non si aspettava nemmeno che gli rispondesse.

Più di una volta, gli aveva detto che non avrebbe raccontato ciò che riguardava la vita che aveva vissuto con Peggy Carter. E aveva continuato così, a oltranza.

“Va bene. Fai come vuoi!” esclamò Bucky, con un sospiro profondo. “Ora ti raggiungo a letto.”

“Sai, Steve… Lei non ti avrebbe mai amato come ti amo io” gli mormorò, coricandoglisi accanto, avvolgendo il suo fianco con un braccio e chiudendo gli occhi.

Ancora una volta, non avrebbe aspettato risposte.

***

“È passata una settimana! UNA SETTIMANA!” stava tuonando Fury, agitato come nessuno lo aveva mai visto, con l’unico occhio sano che aveva che quasi gli schizzava fuori dall’orbita. “Possibile che non siate capaci di trovarli? Non state cercando il mostro di Loch Ness! Non vi ho detto di andare su Marte! Abbiamo gli strumenti per tenere sotto controllo ogni essere umano del pianeta e voi non riuscite a trovarmi un vecchio e il suo stalker?!” Le sue urla si sentivano per tutto il piano del nuovo palazzo dello SHIELD. “E non dirmi che sono spariti dalla faccia della Terra! Non possono essere spariti su qualche pianeta! No! E non hanno nemmeno fatto un viaggio nel passato! Cristo santo, Sam! Uno di loro non dovrebbe essere ancora qui!”

Aveva finito di sbraitare, sentendo quasi la voce diventagli rauca. In quel momento, avrebbe voluto avere delle sigarette con sé, anche se non sapeva ugualmente se sarebbe riuscito a calmarsi.

Il telefonino squillò di nuovo.

“Che c’è!” rispose con tono secco e irritato. “Che cosa?” Si rialzò all’istante, tornando a camminare avanti e indietro. “Canada, dici? Quebec? Hanno visto qualcuno che potrebbe assomigliargli? Stai dicendo che _forse_ c’è qualcuno che gira per il Quebec con una faccia che potrebbe _assomigliare_ a quella di Barnes? Ma sei impazzito?! Certo che controlliamo!”

***

Quella mattina, il cielo era sgombro da nuvole e il sole sembrava quasi ferire gli occhi, per quanto splendeva. Bucky aveva messo Steve su una sedia a dondolo trovata nella baita e su cui aveva passato qualche ora, per aggiustarla e per permettergli di stare anche fuori casa e godersi l’aria fresca e pulita, sul piccolo molo davanti a un lago ghiacciato. Uno spettacolo della natura, degno di meraviglia.

Si trovavano immersi in una foresta. Il primo paesino era distante 20 chilometri e in quel periodo dell’anno era tutto innevato. Fortunatamente, si era procurato un pick-up e una spesa che sarebbe dovuta bastare per almeno due settimane.

“Che pace, vero Steve?” commentò, rimanendo seduto al suo fianco, dopo averlo avvolto con una coperta di lana e tutto ciò che serviva per tenerlo al caldo. “Avrebbe dovuto essere così sin dall’inizio” sospirò, guardando, in cielo, un albatros che si era spinto fin lì. “Avrei dovuto rapirti prima…” rise a stento. “So che non approvi quello che ho fatto, ma non ho avuto altra scelta” gli disse, guardandosi le mani, coperte da vecchi guanti consunti, anche quella fatta di vibranio. “Volevo solo stare con te e dirti tutto quello che non avevo mai potuto dirti prima.”

Lo guardò con espressione colpevole: un senso di colpa in più, cosa poteva essere per lui, dopo anni di omicidi efferati, di coscienza alterata e di lavaggio del cervello e infinite torture, a causa dei quali aveva perduto se stesso?

“So che sei arrabbiato con me, adesso. Non vuoi parlarmi e lo capisco” sospirò, ma sperava che Steve lo avrebbe compreso, prima o poi. “Non abbiamo mai più avuto il tempo di goderci nulla, insieme” continuò. “Una volta, ci divertivamo. Ti ricordi?”

Richiamò le immagini di Brooklyn, le risse e le bevute.

“Cercavo sempre di organizzare degli appuntamenti per te ma, in realtà, li usavo per stare con te” confessò. “Non guardarmi così! Non sono maschilista o misogino! È solo che…” sospirò e fece una pausa. “Ero innamorato di te, Steve. E a quei tempi, era dura” mormorò con un sorriso amaro. “Era il solo modo di passare le serate con te, ma tu non te ne sei mai accorto. Lo so che mi consideravi il tuo amico speciale, l’unica persona che ti rimaneva dopo la morte di tua madre Sarah, ma avevo paura che tu non vedessi quello che io provavo per te. E, se lo vedevi, probabilmente non ti interessava… Altrimenti, non avresti scelto lei…” sospirò, con aria abbattuta. “Mi hai spezzato il cuore, sai?” asserì, sentendo le lacrime raggiungergli gli occhi. “A cosa è servito, Steve, quel _staremo insieme fino alla fine_?” Si passò le dita della destra sotto gli occhi. “A cosa è servito… tirarmi fuori dall’incubo dell’Hydra e ridarmi una speranza, eh? Lo sai che gli incubi, ancora, non mi lasciano… Non mi lasceranno mai, e io mi sento impazzire, sai?” Sembrava incalzarlo, con le sue domande. “Allora? Non mi rispondi?” mormorò, alzandosi e sporgendosi verso di lui, per togliergli, con un movimento gentile e delicato, qualcosa dalla faccia…

“Non muoverti!” si sentì urlare alla sua sinistra. “Alza le mani bene in vista, bello! E non fare scherzi! Nemmeno con quel braccio o te lo faccio saltare!”

Sam era planato, con il suo equipaggiamento da Falcon, a pochi metri da lui, le pistole puntate, mantenendosi a distanza di sicurezza; subito dopo, era stato raggiunto da Wanda, che aveva già attivato il potere delle sue mani per tenerlo sotto controllo. Era sicuro che, invece, Clint lo tenesse sotto tiro dall’alto, da qualche parte, in mezzo ai pini secolari, con il suo arco.

“Stai calmo e andrà tutto bene, Bucky” mormorò lei, nervosamente, facendo dei passi attorno alla sua destra. “Allontanati dal Capitano” gli intimò.

“Mi spiace tanto, Steve… Avrei voluto che durasse di più, ma è stato bello” gli mormorò, obbedendo agli ordini che gli venivano impartiti.

Sam riuscì ad avvicinarsi tanto da potergli immobilizzare le braccia con un blocco magnetico in vibranio potenziato, roba che nemmeno il suo braccio avrebbe spezzato, e procedette all’arresto.

“Hai il diritto di non parlare! Tutto ciò che dirai sarà usato contro di te in un tribunale!” aveva iniziato, usando la formula di rito. “Ora, anche se sei sbroccato di brutto, dimmi se hai capito i tuoi diritti, maledetto psicopatico!”

Lo strattonò con forza bruta mentre, dalla foresta, uscivano tre squadre di agenti addestrati e una capsula di contenimento, con cui riportarlo negli Stati Uniti.

Ora, era tutto finito. Finalmente, pensò Bucky. Sarebbe finito davanti ad una corte marziale o sulla sedia elettrica? Qualunque cosa, purché lo aiutassero a smettere di soffrire.

Mentre veniva portato via, Wanda si avvicinò alla sedia su cui era stato posato Steve e, quando gli giunse vicino, dovette coprirsi il viso con le mani e girarsi inorridita, sentendo i conati di vomito proromperle dalle viscere.

Il volto era violaceo, così come le labbra e la lingua: gli occhi erano chiusi in un sonno eterno e, sulla pelle rugosa, piccole larve avevano cominciato a banchettare, mangiandosi quello che rimaneva di lui.

Clint la raggiunse, vedendola sconvolta, e ne abbracciò il corpo tremante; le lacrime le scendevano copiose, per lo sgomento. Neanche per lui poteva essere una bella vista.

Dopo aver deglutito, nonostante fosse difficile parlare, sussurrò soltanto:

“Una settimana. Il suo funerale avrebbe dovuto essere una settimana fa.”


End file.
